(a) Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a photo-alignment layer of a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display, liquid crystals are disposed between substrates, such as transparent conductive glass, of a liquid crystal display panel. For the liquid crystal display to display images, that is, to change alignment of and switch the liquid crystals between the substrates through an external electrical field, the liquid crystals must be aligned in a predetermined direction at the interface between the liquid crystal and the substrates. The degree of uniformity of the liquid crystal alignment is an important factor for determining the display quality of the liquid crystal display.
In a conventional method of aligning the liquid crystals, a rubbing method is used, where a polymer layer such as a polyimide is coated on a substrate such as glass and the surface is rubbed in a predetermined direction by using a fiber material such as nylon or polyester. However, minute particles or an electrostatic discharge (“ESD”) may be generated when the fiber material and the polymer layer are rubbed against each other, and the generated minute particles or ESD may cause a serious problem during the manufacturing of the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display.